bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Focus Attenuation
"The Focus Attenuation" is the fifth episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on October 13, 2014. Summary Amy and Bernadette try to get Penny to join them after she gets an email from work during their Vegas weekend. Meanwhile, the guys try to invent something cool, but only come up with new ways to procrastinate. Extended Plot At the Caltech cafeteria, Sheldon comes to the conclusion that none of them come up with anything innovative since they had been distracted by their girls. The guys plan a weekend of brainstorming new ideas. Leonard asks Penny if it's all right for him to blow off their Sunday brunch so the guys can spend a physics brainstorming weekend. Without answering Leonard, Penny and the girls enthusiastically plan on going to Vegas instead. Leonard can't find any past good ideas to work on except inventions like robot girlfriends, so they try to consider inventions that were in the movie "Back to the Future part 2" like hover-boards. In Vegas, the girls are about to go drinking when Penny gets a call that requires her to study background material for her job. Instead of knowing the material later in the week, Penny has to be on board by Monday. Bernie and Amy leave together to party. Working together, the boys are more interested in arguing about the BTTF P2 time lines, and other off topic subjects like the origin of the word "wiener and ping-pong playing pigeons. Then the guys decide to head to Leonard's lab. Besides other off topic arguments, they look for a form of medieval torture to try on anyone who again gets off topic. While out drinking, Amy and Bernie decide that they look a lot hotter than Penny and are a lot more fun. A drunken Amy and Bernie return to the hotel room and find Penny busy and want her to go to a strip club with them. Amy steals first says that they will help her study and then steals her laptop and runs off into the closet. The guys decide to torture each other by putting duct tape on their arms and tearing off arm hair when anyone does something wrong. Instead they all get off topic by discussing the movie "Ghostbusters". Finally they end up back at the apartment watching the movie. The posse is at a strip club. The drunk ones are causing problems while Penny is dead sober for once and studying. Finally, the next morning Penny is relaxed and heading to the pool, while Bernie and Amy are hungover. Penny goes leaving hte drapes open.Bernie wants the drapes closed. Amy agrees to go do it and ends up passing out on the floor. Notes *'Title Reference:' Everyone ends up focused acutely on something, physics, work or getting drunk. *Taping date: September 23, 2014. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on October 13, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *The girls previously planned a trip to Las Vegas in "The Love Spell Potential" (S6E23); however, they never made it on the plane when Amy accidentally broke a TSA agent's nose. *Penny is the one to stay sober for once. *Penny demonstrates great resolved in her career when she needs to study some background material for her job. In her last job see was a "terrible waitress", per her own admission. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Buzz.jpeg|Trying to get Penny to go to a strip joint. Focus3.jpg Focus2.jpg Focus1.jpg Foci6.jpg Foci5.jpg Foci4.jpg Foci3.jpg Foci2.jpg Foci1.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB {stub} Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory